Reflections
by EdenAdvance
Summary: [5/5] The reflections of a few characters on the events happened in the pilot. Please R/R as this is my first time here. !FINISHED!
1. Sara

Reflections

TITLE: Reflections   
AUTHOR: EdenAdvance   
DISCLAIMER: Although I have no idea who owns Witchblade and its characters, I do know that it ain't me. There's no money here, people.   
SUMMARY: The reflections of a few characters on the events happened in the pilot.   
NOTES: This is my first time here, so please be nice and tell me what you thought about my first try. Tell me if I should write more Witchblade fic.   
FEEDBACK: I'd appreciate the effort to tell me your thoughts about this short piece.

Reflections

"Hey Nottingham?" 

"Hey Sara..."

"Had any dreams lately?"

I'd known Ian had been standing down there, watching me as we talked to eachother through the phone. Now, hours later, the conversation still goes through my head, wondering what to think of this strange man that had most likely saved my life yesterday. 

I glance at the Witchblade, now completely silent as if the things that had happened these past days weren't real. As if it was an ordinary bracelet. Shifting my gaze from the strange relic to the window in front of me, I watch the late night traffic pass by. 

Sighing, I lay down on my bed, intent on getting some sleep; knowing somewhere deep inside me, I wouldn't be so fortunate. The blade would make sure of it, haunting me with memories of my predecessors most likely. 

Lying still, I let sleep overcome me, the conversation with Nottingham earlier today still ringing in my ears. 

In my mind, it was only three or four minutes ago when I lay down for some sleep. Yet, when I glance at the clock on the bedside table, I see it has been at least one and a half hour later than when I had fallen down on my bed. 

Looking around me, I search for whatever had pulled me from my deep sleep. When I'm satisfied everything where it is supposed to be, I flop back down, praying with my eyes closed for the dreamless sleep I had a few moments ago. 

Suddenly I feel something is out of place and my eyes fly open. Instantly, I reached for the gun underneath my pillow. 

With the weapon in my hand, I stalk around my apartment, stopping by the door to check the locks. Relieved, I feel that they are still the way I had left them after I had entered my apartment this evening. As I turn around to continue my inspections of the place, I feel a rush of cold air in my face. Suddenly, I know what had awakened me. The window I had looked out from earlier was opened. I knew I had left it closed this evening, knowing the cold weather expected for the night. 

Quickly, I check to see if the gun is still loaded, before moving to the window. I look out at the road below, then at the fire escape above me. No one... Whoever had opened it and tried to get in was long gone now. Getting back inside, I slam the window shut, locking it again. 

With a final shudder from the cold air that had sneaked in the room, I return to my bed, shaking the feeling of being watched. 


	2. Ian

Reflections

TITLE: Reflections   
AUTHOR: EdenAdvance   
DISCLAIMER: Although I have no idea who owns Witchblade and its characters, I do know that it ain't me. There's no money here, people.   
SUMMARY: The reflections of a few characters on the events happened in the pilot.   
NOTES: This is my first time here, so please be nice and tell me what you thought about my first try. Tell me if I should write more Witchblade fic.   
FEEDBACK: I'd appreciate the effort to tell me your thoughts about this short piece.

"Had any dreams lately?" 

My breath caught in my throat at this question. Had she known? 

Had she known about my dreams featuring the various Wielders of the Blade? 

Shaking my head, I dismiss the question. No one knows about the dreams, not even my master Irons knew about them.

Looking up, I see that she has moved away from the window, carrying on with her business. I wonder if she had known I was standing here in the snow, looking up at her as she talked to me, asking the question. 

"Had any dreams lately?" 

I had asked her the same question a day before, before Gallo had tried to kill her like he had killed her father. Before she had spilled her own blood for the Witchblade, like I had said she would. I remember the fight with Gallo clearly, remembering the satisfaction after seeing the Blade coming to her as she wished it. She was the true Wielder. 

I smile as I turn to walk away, knowing she would be safe today. I would return later to watch over her as my master wished it. 

Hours later, when the day had almost passed, I followed Sara from the shadows to her home. I had been there before, when she'd been at work. I had searched for a way in through the large window near the fire escape. Finding one, I walked through the apartment, picking up various pictures of her father and her deceased partner, Danny; glancing at them before setting them down again and resuming my tour through Sara's apartment. 

Now, as she entered the building, I took up my position on the roof of the building across the street from her building. After a few minutes, her form appeared in the window. Sliding the same window I had taken hours earlier open, she sat down in the windowsill and looked outside. Although I couldn't see the expression on her face from where I was standing, I did know she was troubled, the events of the last few days, including the discovery of the Witchblade, catching up with her. 

Suddenly, she gets up and moves back inside, closing the window behind her. Once she moves from my view, I leave my spot and move downstairs to the street below. Making sure no one sees me, I make my way to the fire escape she had vacated only a few minutes ago. From there, I can see her moving around, eventually falling down on her bed. 

When I'm sure she's asleep, I silently open the window and slid inside. Staying near the window, I watch her sleep. Just when I'm about to move closer, she wakes and for a moment, she looks into my direction. Holding my breath, I'm relieved when she looks away and searches for something under her pillow. When she looks up again, I'm back outside, moving back to my old spot on the opposite building.


	3. Irons

Reflections

TITLE: Reflections   
AUTHOR: EdenAdvance   
DISCLAIMER: Although I have no idea who owns Witchblade and its characters, I do know that it ain't me. There's no money here, people.   
SUMMARY: The reflections of a few characters on the events happened in the pilot.   
NOTES: This is my first time here, so please be nice and tell me what you thought about my first try. Tell me if I should write more Witchblade fic. I know this part is a little short, but what can I say?   
FEEDBACK: I'd appreciate the effort to tell me your thoughts about this short piece.

Reflections

Still feeling the effects of the fight between Sara and Gallo a few hours ago, I feel weakened, drained from my energy, of which I'm sure the Blade has something to do with it. Yet, I also feel a strange sort of satisfaction.

Satisfaction of finally finding the true Wielder for the Witchblade. Now, all I need is for me to control the Blade through Sara and the Witchblade will finally be mine. After all, she had acknowledged the Witchblade and its powers by giving it her blood. 

Remembering it all clearly again, I look at my loyal servant where he stands in one of the darker corners of the room we're in. Like usual, his stare is cast downward, watching the floor silently. Not even when he feels my gaze upon him, does he look up and when I summon him, he only steps forward until he reaches the chair I'm sitting in.

"You know what has to be done?" I ask him and he nods in return. "Take care of Gallo, then resume your surveillance over the Witchblade and Sara Pezzini, until I summon you again." I order and watch him leave the room. 

Sighing, I stand up and decide to take a walk through the Witchblade hall. I could always think better there than anywhere else. It must be the Witchblade presence there, which is the first thing I feel when I enter the hall with the beautiful paintings. The paintings have changed, signaling that the Blade has found a new Wielder and accepted her. It has chosen her. 

In the end, I find myself in front of the newest addition to the hall: the painting of Sara Pezzini wearing the Blade. Smiling, I think of ways to get her under my control, now that she has the Witchblade.


	4. Danny

Reflections

A/N: The last few parts are here, please let me know what you think about the story so far. Letting me know in the form of cookies is welcomes even more

Reflections

I always wondered what it felt like to be dead. I wondered if it would hurt, what would come afterwards, whether people would miss me. 

I never wondered how I would die or when I would. 

I never imagined someone like Gallo shooting me point blank, while my partner was watching. 

I guess one could say I got my answers now. Safe to say, dying hurts like hell and people miss me. I even watched my own funeral. 

I was surprised when I found out I could come back to talk to Pez, even if it was to guide her. I wasn't even surprised when I found out about the Witchblade; I was too happy finding out she could still see me, even if I was dead. 

Then there are the times I can see her and everybody else, but she can't see me. The times that I want her to see me, so I can help her, but when I can't become visible to her. 

Maybe when she learns to control the Witchblade more and better... maybe when they are one. 

I don't know why I understand this ancient weapon, or how I knew of this weapon. All I know is that it saved her life, even if it couldn't do the same for me. 

I get up from the chair I had been sitting in; how I do this beats even me; as Sara enters her apartment. Should I appear in front of her, tell her of her visitor earlier this afternoon? Tell her that the same man is now watching her apartment from across the street?

Or should I let it rest, watch over her and warn her in case this guy decides to do something crazy? He did save her from Gallo by distracting him. 

Thinking about Gallo, I decide not to tell her, knowing the thing Nottingham did to Gallo last night. The bastard deserved it, even when I know that he should've been brought before court. 

I watch her stalk through the apartment, looking out of the window, before finally dropping in bed, asleep. Smiling, I sit down again, glancing at the building where I had seen Nottingham. I'm not surprised when I don't see his dark form there, or when he silently slides open the window to watch Sara sleep. 

Yet, when he moves closer, I get up to wake my partner, not fully trusting Ian's motives for being here. When I get near the bed, ready to wake her, the Blade suddenly gives of a dull glow, waking her. 

For a moment, she looks right at me, or through me, whatever. Then, she reaches for the gun underneath her pillow. When she looks up, Nottingham is gone again, and she walks right through me as she searches through the apartment.


	5. Jake

Reflections

Last part here, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed the story. You guys are great!

Reflections

I watched the man standing beneath the window of the room Pezzini is in. My fingers twitching to pick up the phone and listen in on the conversation, I watched as he smiled and hung up. A moment later, I saw Pezzini walking towards the boss' office. 

I turned to stare back outside, my thoughts back at last night, at the club. I'd known why Pez wanted to see Drexler, knew it was wrong to let her go in alone, but I felt a need to help her, to befriend her. Besides, she'd probably be pissed at me for a very long time if I didn't give her what she wanted. And there would be no more sleeping over at my place... 

Not that I'd gotten used to it after just one time, but it did feel like she trusted me. No sense in breaking her trust already. 

I look back at the doorway when she enters the office and sits down opposite of me, saying not a word. 

"Are you okay?" I ask, wondering what her link with that guy was. I know I'd seen him before, I just couldn't remember where. 

She nods her head slowly. 

"Seen the morning newspaper?" I ask, handing her a copy. "Gallo killed himself last night." I add, just in case she hadn't seen the news yet. 

I'm surprised when she doesn't even look at the newspaper. 

"I'm sorry, Pez." I finally say, not knowing what else to do. Finally, I grab some paperwork to fill out. 

"Do you think he had help?" She asks, looking at me. 

"Do you?" I fire back. 

"What do you mean?" She sits up straighter. 

"That guy who called you, he was standing outside, wasn't he?" It didn't really sound like a question to me. When she nodded, I continued, "Does he have anything to do with it?" 

No reply. She stares at me for a moment, before dropping her gaze to the desk and the empty coffee cup upon it. 

"Who is he?" I ask, trying to get her attention again. 

"Nobody you need to know." She replies and stands up. "Just forget about it, Jake." 

I watch her walk through the door. After a minute, I get up to follow her. She'll tell me when the time comes. It's not like I don't have secrets that she can't know about, so why can't she?


End file.
